


Offering Home

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose goes to Sarah Jane instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering Home

It was not what Sarah Jane had ever envisioned for herself. After so many years waiting… wastefully… for the Doctor, it was not the Doctor that she finally found a true Companion in.

How Rose Tyler had come to find her home was surprising, but those who traveled in the Mad Man's Box did tend to to be resourceful. The heartbreaking story of being separated, exiled for a time to another dimension, spilled out of Rose, and Rose's eventual return to this one.

"Davros again," Sarah Jane said, sighing softly. "Let me tell you how we nearly undid the Daleks at the beginning…"

And there were more nights like this, trading stories, while Rose stayed, trying to determine where her life was meant to go now. The nights turned to weeks, and then began counting by in months, and still there were stories, teas shared, with Rose finding work and buying more groceries.

They had come to six months and then some, when a night on the couch, watching news and trading absurd theories on what aliens were responsible for bits of it, when Rose wrapped her fingers in Sarah Jane's, laughing and sharing that joyfulness with her hostess. Sarah looked at their joined hands, thought of how much fuller life had felt with Rose under her roof, and made up her mind.

"Stay," she said, perfectly serious, her eyes meeting Rose's. "Not just until you find your path. Make your path here, with me," Sarah Jane said, fiercely committed to the choice she had finally decided on. "It may not be a TARDIS, but it could be home."

Rose swallowed hard, her eyes shining a bit with the glimmer of tears, before she just nodded and leaned in to take a hug. Sarah Jane held her tight, and felt the emotions finally well up out of the younger woman.

It had been so hard, when Sarah Jane first came back, and home was only a theory, because the Doctor had taken that away when he left her behind. This woman, who had loved and been loved by, the Doctor just as mush as Sarah Jane herself needed a haven.

Sarah Jane was more than willing to give her that, and maybe, just maybe, they could find something beautiful for just the two of them to share.


End file.
